Noriaki Sugiyama
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | age = | occupation = Japanese seiyū, Actor, Singer (J-Rock, J-Pop). | yearsactive = 1999—present | credits = Naruto as Sasuke Uchiha Bleach as Uryu Ishida Fate/stay night as Shiro Emiya }} is a Japanese voice actor and television actor best known for his role as Sasuke Uchiha and Ishida Uryū in the Naruto and Bleach anime series. He is affectionately known as Non-tan by his fans. Non-tan was a nickname given to him by Junko Takeuchi on the radio show O-! Naruto Nippon!, which aired in Japan. Sugiyama often voices characters not only having the same voice, but also with similar personalities. A good example of this is the two characters Uryū Ishida and Sasuke Uchiha. Notable voice roles Anime Leading roles in bold *''Bleach'' (Uryū Ishida) *''Boogiepop Phantom'' (Tetsu Yabe) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (Rivalz Cardemonde, Kento Sugiyama, additional voices) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (Rivalz Cardemonde, Kento Sugiyama, Bart (ep 2,4), additional voices) *''Damekko Dōbutsu'' (Usahara) *''Dark Shell'' (Fukushima) *''Fate/stay night'' (Shirō Emiya) *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' (Crewman) *''Fushigiboshi no Futagohime Gyu!'' (Hills) *''Gintama'' (Sniper Kame (ep 92)) *''Hell Girl'' (Mamoru Hanakawa) *''Hetalia: Axis Powers'' (England) *''Kamichu!'' (Inu-Oshu/dog priest) *''Koutetsu Sangokushi'' (Chouun Shiryuu) *''Kuroshitsuji'' (William T.Spears) *''The Law of Ueki'' (Ancho Kabara) *''Mirage of Blaze'' (Additional voice) *''Moyashimon'' (Takuma Kawahama) *''The Mr. Men Show'' (Mr. Happy) *''Naruto'' (Sasuke Uchiha) *''Naruto Shippuden'' (Sasuke Uchiha) *''Ōkiku Furikabutte'' (Junta Takase) *''Saiunkoku Monogatari'' (Shōrin, Yōshun, Santa) *''Sentō Yōsei Yukikaze'' (Ito) *''Toward the Terra'' (Tony) Video games * Ar tonelico III (Aoto) * Atelier Annie: Alchemists of Sera Island (Hans Arlens) *''Bleach: Heat the Souls (series)'' (Uryu Ishida) *''Fate/stay night Realta Nua'' (Shirō Emiya) *''Fate/Unlimited Codes'' (Shirō Emiya) *''Riviera: The Promised Land'' (Hector) *''Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice'' (Boris=Airay) *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers'' (Keiss) *''Infinite Undiscovery'' (Kiriya) * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (series) (Sasuke Uchiha) * Naruto: Clash of Ninja (series) (Sasuke Uchiha) * Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (Sasuke Uchiha) * Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (Sasuke Uchiha) * Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (Sasuke Uchiha) * Naruto: The Broken Bond (Sasuke Uchiha) * Naruto: Ninja Destiny (Sasuke Uchiha) * Naruto Shippuden: Ninja Destiny 2 (Sasuke Uchiha) * Naruto Shippuden: Ninja Destiny 3 (Sasuke Uchiha) * Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (Sasuke Uchiha) * Naruto Shippuden: Narutimate Accel 3 (Sasuke Uchiha) Dubbing *''24'' (Rick Allen for [[Daniel Bess]]) *''D.I.C.E.'' (Robert Clapice) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (Blooregard "Bloo" Q. Kazoo) *''Justice League'' (Ray Thompson) *''Welcome to Eltingville'' (Pete DiNunzio) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (Billy Cranston, Lizzinator, Doomstone) *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' (Buford Van Stomm) Drama CD *''Chocolatier no Renai Jouken'' (Asano Youhei) *''Hetalia: Axis Powers'' (England) *''Shinshi Doumei Cross'' (Strahl Tachimiya III) *''Mister Romantist no Koi'' (Chino Sumitada) Noriaki Sugiyama as a singer Aside from his work as a seiyū, he's released a single entitled 'Fragment' as well as a mini-album called On the Way. He has also sang for characters he has played in anime such as Uryū Ishida in Bleach Beat Collection and released a CD dedicated to his character Shirō Emiya in Fate/Stay Night which debuted on June 27, 2007. Noriaki also sings as Sasuke Uchiha from the anime Naruto on the CD Naruto All Stars. He sings the songs "Scenario" and "Kimimonogatari". He has released another character image song from his current work as Arthur Kirkland/England in Hetalia: Axis Powers on July 29, 2009 , and has debuted 2nd place in the Oricon rankings for the Singles Chart upon release. References External links * Category:Living people Category:1976 births Category:Japanese voice actors ar:نورياكي سغياما es:Noriaki Sugiyama fr:Noriaki Sugiyama ko:스기야마 노리아키 it:Noriaki Sugiyama ms:Noriaki Sugiyama ja:杉山紀彰 pl:Noriaki Sugiyama pt:Anexo:Lista de seiyū#S ru:Сугияма, Нориаки zh:杉山紀彰